Lock
English Pronunciation * * * * Etymology 1 , from Noun # Something used for fastening, which can only be opened with a key or combination. #* 1883, Robert Louis Stevenson, Treasure Island #*: "Give me the key," said my mother; and though the lock was very stiff, she had turned it and thrown back the lid in a twinkling. # A mutex or other token restricting access to a resource. #* 2005, Karl Kopper, The Linux Enterprise Cluster #*: ...the application must first acquire a lock on a file or a portion of a file before reading data and modifying it. # A segment of a canal or other waterway enclosed by gates, used for raising and lowering boats between levels. #* 1846, William Makepeace Thackeray, Notes of a Journey from Cornhill to Grand Cairo #*: Here the canal came to a check, ending abruptly with a large lock. # The firing mechanism of a gun. #* 1837, Charles Dickens, The Pickwick Papers #*: "I never saw such a gun in my life," replied poor Winkle, looking at the lock, as if that would do any good. # Complete control over a situation. #* 2003, Charley Rosen, The Wizard of Odds #*: Even though he had not yet done so, Jack felt he had a lock on the game. # Something sure to be a success. #* 2004, Avery Corman, A perfect divorce #*: Brian thinks she's a lock to get a scholarship somewhere. # A player in the scrum behind the front row, usually the tallest members of the team. Derived terms * alcolock * ankle lock * anti-lock * caps lock * flash lock * flat lock * flintlock * genlock * gridlock * leglock * liplock * lock time * lock, stock and barrel * lockbox * lockmaster * locknote * locksmithing * lockstep * matchlock * num lock * overlock * padlock * picklock * scroll lock * staircase lock * tide lock * time lock Translations * Arabic: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: 鎻 (suǒ) * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Gujarati: * Hindi: (tālā) * Hungarian: , * Italian: , , * Japanese: (jō) * Korean: * Macedonian: * Marathi: * Persian: (qofl) * Portuguese: * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Telugu: (tALamu) * Urdu: * * Catalan: * Czech: , * Dutch: * * Finnish: * French: * German: * * * Hungarian: * Italian: * * * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swedish: Etymology 2 . Cognate with ( > ), . It has been theorised that the word may be related to the verb in its ancient meaning to curb. Noun # tuft or length of hair #* 1847, Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights #*: If I consent to burn them, will you promise faithfully neither to send nor receive a letter again, nor a book (for I perceive you have sent him books), nor locks of hair, nor rings, nor playthings? Derived terms * daglock * elflock * sidelock Translations * Czech: lokna * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: , * Russian: * Slovak: zdúvadlo , plavebná komora * Spanish: , , * Swedish: Etymology 3 Verb # To become fastened in place. #: If you put the brakes on too hard, the wheels will '''lock'.'' # To fasten with a lock. #: Remember to '''lock' the door when you leave.'' # To be capable of becoming fastened in place. #: This door '''locks' with a key.'' # To intertwine or dovetail. #: with his hands '''locked' behind his back'' #: We '''locked' arms and stepped out into the night.'' # To freeze one's body or a part thereof in place. #: a pop and '''lock' routine'' Antonyms * unlock Derived terms * lock and load * lock horns * lock in * lock lips * lock on * lock out * lock up * lockable * relock * unlockable Translations * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * German: * * Italian: , * Swedish: låsa sig, fastna * Czech: * Dutch: afsluiten, op slot doen * Finnish: * German: * * Italian: , , * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovene: * Spanish: , , * Swedish: Category:1000 English basic words Category:Canal Category:English ergative verbs Category:English intransitive verbs Category:English transitive verbs Category:Hair ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun lock # lock of hair # cover, lid # popping (as when ears pop)Grief Gondola, #2 by Tomas Tranströmer, verse VI Synonyms * hårlock Derived terms * Få lock för örat: be deafened. When you have bad hearing from the change in air pressure due to an air plane flight. So it’s sort of like having a casserole cover in your ear http://forum.zwaremetalen.com/forum_topic/347456/19 References ang:lock ar:lock et:lock es:lock fa:lock fr:lock ko:lock io:lock it:lock kk:lock li:lock hu:lock ml:lock nl:lock ja:lock oc:lock pl:lock pt:lock ru:lock simple:lock fi:lock sv:lock ta:lock te:lock th:lock tr:lock vi:lock zh:lock